falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United Left Coalition
|ideology = Majority: Revolutionary Democracy Republicanism Environmentalism Minority: Social Democracy Democratic Socialism Falleen Unionism|position = Centre-left to Far-left|seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies|seats1 = |colorcode = #690000|logo = |colours = Dark Red Gold Black|newspaper = 'ULC News Office'|leader4_title = Spokesperson|leader4_name = TBA|leader5_title = Whip|leader5_name = Nafarroako Batua}}United Left, also known as the United Left Coalition or simply the ULC, is a Left-wing political party founded by the young protester Alberto Garzón in Zarantin in 572AER. The party was created to separate state from religion and create a fairer tax system for the worker's and protect the rights of the soldiers, who Garzón refers to as "The Heroes of our Nation." History Founding The United Left Coalition was founded in 572AER by Zarantin local civilian, Alberto Garzón and many of his closest friends and neighbours, some of which who committed to public protesting before the party's creation and some who were even members of different left-wing parties. 573AER Leadership election and formation of the Committees In 573AER, to ensure his leadership his acceptable by the party members and to get a deputy leader, a general-secretary and a party spokesperson elected. Alberto Garzón had won the leadership contest by 75.3% of the vote. To become leader, you need at least 50% of the vote, at least 25% of the vote to become deputy leader, at least 15% of the vote to become general-secretary and at least 10% of the vote to become party spokesperson. Although a deputy leader and general secretary was not elected, Cayo Lara, who came 2nd in the leadership contest, was elected as the party spokesperson/press secretary. Out of the leadership election, the different factions elected their own faction leaders. Alberto Garzón was elected leader of the Social Democratic, Democratic Socialist, Communist and Socialist factions and Cayo Lara was elected leader of the Eco-Socialists, Trade Unionists and Green Politics factions. The factions led by Garzón formed the 1st Committee, also known as the High Committee, and the factions led by Lara formed the 2nd Committee, also known as the Central Committee. Structure and candidacy Leader The Leader of the United Left Coalition is the most senior politician within the United Left Coalition in the Falleen Empire. Since the party's formation on 19th January 572AER, the office has been held by Alberto Garzón, who is an MP for Zarantin East. Deputy Leader The Deputy Leader of the United Left Coalition is a senior politician in the United Left Coalition. The office is currently held by Dolores Ibárruri, who is an MP for Zarantin South. General Secretary The General Secretary is the most senior employee of the United Left Coalition. The office is currently unoccupied. Spokesperson The Spokesperson is a senior employee of the United Left Coalition. Since 577AER, the position has been held by Barbara Nowacka, MP from Zarantin West. Candidates for Leadership Elections In 575AER, the ULC agreed on a new electoral system where the Leader and Deputy Leader of the party is elected in seperate elections, and the General-Secretary is nominated by the Deputy Leader and Appointed by the Leader. To run for leadership or deputy leadership, a member must do the following: # Be an MP. # Be nominated by at least 1 other MP # Recieve at least 15% of the Party Parliamentary vote to run for the overall party leadership/deputy leadership contest. Membership To become a member, people must pay an entry fee of 20 fall and pay 10 fall every year. The money is used for the party's campaign efforts. Once a person has joined a party, they are required to select a faction. The 5 factions are: the Leader's Faction, the Unionist Faction, the State Independent Faction, the Green Faction and the Liberal Faction. Electoral Records Factions '''Leader's Supporters (Revolutionary Democracy, Republicanism, Environmentalism): '''The Leader's Supporters are the one that is most loyal to the incumbent leader of the party. It is currently a big-tent Left-wing faction. Notable members are: Alberto Garzón, Cayo Lara, Dolores Ibárruri and Barbara Nowacka. '''Unionists (Social Democracy): '''The Unionists are a centre-left faction of the United Left Coalition. They are big supporters of Falleen Unionism, and are considered an opposition to the State Independents. Notable members are: Soong Ching-ling, Ye Jianying and Li Xiannian. '''State Independents (Veld Nationalism): '''The State Independents are another centre-left faction of the United Left Coalition. They believe that there is no reason for the Falleen Empire to exist anymore and all of the states should go their separate ways. Notable members are: Christian Picquet. '''Greens (Green Politics): '''The Greens, who are currently the 2nd largest faction in the party, is a left-wing faction. They are considered to be very caring to environment and some of it's members are even considered as amish. Notable members are: Ramaswamy Venkataraman. '''Liberals (Liberalism): '''The Liberals are a faction for the more liberal members of the party. It is a centre to centre-left faction. List of Leaders =